The hydrogenation of carboxylic acids and carboxylic esters to alcohols is known in the art, and various methods and catalysts have been suggested for effecting the hydrogenation. A commonly practiced method involves the use of a copper-chromite-based hydrogenation catalyst. While copper chromite catalysts are successful and commercially available, the disposal of the spent copper chromite catalyst is a problem since chromium can exist in different oxidation states. Some of these oxidation states are reported to be toxic to humans.